Abbey of Everyman
The Abbey of the Everyman is a fictional religion found in the Dishonored series of videogames. Doctrine Theism The Abbey of Everyman opposes theism, sometimes in the form of atheism, other times in the form of antitheism; this means that they lack any pantheon of even one God, let-alone several gods.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) Belief The clergy, known as Overseers, are militant priests who maintain the various theological beliefs of the Abbey of Everyman.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019)Game Widow. “Abbey of the Everyman - Dishonored Wiki”. 29 November 2016. (14 August 2019) The Abbey focally emphasizes astrology and cosmological movements based on a regulated calendar observing such phenomenon.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) Their notion of a creation myth seems to entail a Big Bang theory alongside an apocalyptic view of the Big Crunch theory, which isn't usually so dryly accepted in modern non-fictional religions.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) They staunchly oppose magic and sorcery.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) They also oppose heresy and infidel religions.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) They not only burn magic users, but even magic idols and charms.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) Worship The Trials of Aptitude are essentially some rather unusual initiation rites ceremonies that involve abducting those "marked" by the Abbey to be observed by them before considering their place in the organization.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) Upon the moment when the new High Overseer is chosen, there is a ceremony called the Dance of Investiture to commemorate their ordainment.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) There is something called the Fugue Feast, which takes place at the end of the calendar year at midnight, which is essentially a day during which the followers may commit sinful acts without need for repentance afterwards.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) History The Abbey of Everyman is followed the most throughout Dunwall.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019)Game Widow. “Abbey of the Everyman - Dishonored Wiki”. 29 November 2016. (14 August 2019) The Abbey was to be built in Dunwall between 1701 and 1705; they waged a religious unification war between themselves and the neighboring religions in the region, hoping to attain religious unity in the region.Awesomeminer190. “Abbey of the Everyman | Dishonored Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia”. 15 January 2019. (14 August 2019) References Category:Fictional Religions Category:Electronic-Game Fictional Religions Category:Completed Articles